Innocence
by Deraka
Summary: El amor puede asustar, el temor a dañar a la persona más querida puede hacernos tomar las decisiones equivocadas. Esta es la historia de un amor tan puro que llegó a asustar a un cobarde. Feliz cumple Tomoe!


Dedicado a: Rikku-chan con todo cariño. Por estar tan loca (y tener esas ideas de pata de banco con lo de los pepinos) ser tan simpática y hacerme reír tanto, por escribir tan bien (recomiendo encarecidamente sus historias) y porque como hoy es su cumpleaños (un día antes que el mío :P) le quiero dedicar este fic como regalo. Espero que te guste, por lo menos por la pareja…. ¡Besitos!

**Innocence**:

_By_: Deraka

Nada duele más que este adiós, y tú lo sabes amor. Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo seguir con esto. Siento que te estoy destruyendo poco a poco; eres tan inocente, tan puro que me siento miserable al tocarte, al besar tus labios, al sentir tus susurros en mi oído repitiendo un quedo "te amo" tan continuamente.

Y ahora que te veo ahí… no puedo evitar que los recuerdos me invadan, fue tan casual que me cuesta creerlo. A partir de ahora estos recuerdos quedarán grabados en mi memoria, lo juro. Pero no puedo más que decirte ahora adiós.

Si el día en que creamos Nittle Grasper alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a pasar todo esto lo habría tomado por loco ¿Realmente cabía esa loca posibilidad? Para mí no. Y francamente, nunca intenté buscarla, para mí siempre habías sido Ryuichi Sakuma, amigo desde hace tiempo, Kumagoro en tus venas infantiles (muchas, de hecho ¬¬) amante de la música y voz y alma del grupo. Nunca supe cómo lo hacías pero de verdad atraías a las masas de tal forma que no me avergüenza decir que la mayor parte del éxito te la debemos a ti: tu voz limpia y pura, tu cara de seguridad en el escenario y tus movimientos frescos y caprichosos; todo ello formaba una aureola atrayente que rodeaba toda tu figura haciéndote parecer más un sueño que alguien real. Incluso más de una vez yo mismo quedé hipnotizado al ver al generalmente trallado Kumagoro comportarse de esa forma tan adulta, la pureza que destilabas era embriagadora.

Pero yo era tu amigo, y nunca te había visto de otra forma… ¿Por qué cambié entonces de parecer? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Sí… ahora me viene a la mente ¿Cómo no acordarme de ello?

Habíamos terminado por fin la gira de nuestro último disco y como siempre habíamos tenido problemas para salir de una pieza del escenario (ya no solo porque las fans se nos tirasen encima sino porque tú mismo te tirabas hacia ellos emocionado gritando "Ryu-chan está aquí!!" ¬¬) lo único que yo quería era darme un ducha de agua fría, cambiarme e irme a mi casa a dormir largo y tendido.

Y entonces apareciste.

De golpe abriste la puerta en tu forma de chibi-Ryuichi vociferando con voz de niñito pequeño y la cara inundada en lágrimas, ignorando el hecho de que yo vistiera una simple toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Buahhh!!! Toooooohmaaaa!!! Buahhhh!!- Mi primera reacción fue llevarme una mano a la toalla asegurándome de que no se me había soltado del susto.

-¡R-Ryuichi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No ves que estoy…?

Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar, sin dejar de llorar te tiraste encima de mí y como consecuencia ambos acabamos aparatosamente en el suelo. Aunque parecía que era yo el único molesto, tú simplemente seguía llorando en mi hombro, tu pelo cosquilleando mi cuello y tus berridos martilleándome la cabeza.

-Chotto matte… ¡stop!- balbuceé- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Ryuichi déjame levantarme… ¡ay! ¡Cuidado donde apoyas la rodilla!

Me sentí totalmente confuso, ¿Qué se suponía que esperabas de mí? No tenía ni idea, comenzaba a temerme lo peor hasta que logré descifrar una especie de murmullos.

-K-kumagoro-chan, snif snif

-¿Kumagoro?

-Kumagoro se ha perdidoooo!!! Buahahaha....- Te abrazaste más a mi cuello (pensé que me lo ibas a partir) y lloraste más fuerte.

-¿Que has perdido a Kumagoro?

-¡¡Síííí…!! Tohma… ayúdame a encontrar a Kumagoro snif, snif Ryuichi está muy preocupado por él… ¿¿¿Y si un hombre malo ha secuestrado a Kumagorito y lo ha mandado por paquete aéreo a una isla del caribe donde hay caníbales de peluches y Kumagoro acaba convirtiéndose en conejo al ajillo??? BUAHHHH

Mi vergüenza ajena se hizo patente por la enooorme gota de sudor que cayó por mi sien.

-D-daijobu, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Kumagoro…. Si te sacas de encima, claro.

-¿En- en serio lo harías?- preguntaste haciendo un pucherito.

-Hai, hai…

-¡¡¡Gracias Tohma_nodaaa_!!!

Suspiré aliviado al verme libre de ataduras en mi cuello, tiraste entonces de mi mano para levantarme.

-¡Ey! Espera, primero tendré que vestirme.

-P-pero Tohma_noda_, no podemos perder tiempo con detalles sin importancia. Un segundo puede significar la vida o la muerte para Kumagoro.

-¿Llamas _insignificantes detalles_ a pasearme medio desnudo por los camerinos?- quizás no debí haberte gritado, al instante siguiente tenías los ojos vidriosos y te temblaba el labio nerviosamente. De nuevo suspiré, todavía no sé cómo te soporto.

-Está bien…

Sonreíste de nuevo y me arrastraste de una habitación a otra mandando como un general "Tú por ahí, yo por allá" "Tienes que llamarle_noda_. Llámale con cariño, así como yo… Kumagoritooooo" Increíblemente te hice caso, tal vez porque ya estaba mentalizado de que estabas como una regadera (y a los locos siempre se les da la razón, ¿o no?) o quizás porque el hecho de haberte visto tan desesperado había despertado en mí una compasión que no sabía que existía.

Tras laaaargo rato buscando (y recuerdo que _todavía_ estaba en toalla) encontré al peluche de la discordia debajo de un cojín en el sofá del propio camerino de Ryuichi.

-¡¡¡ LO HAS ENCONTRADO!!!- tu cara se iluminó de alegría y corriste a abrazar a tu conejito- ¡Pero si miré ahí más de mil veces_noda_! ¿Como ha podido esconderse tan bien? Malo Kumagoro, ¡malo! Ryu-chan estaba muy preocupado por ti! Hay que darle las gracias a Tohma por encontrarte.

Me sentí más aliviado por haberme librado al fin de la pesada tarea de buscar al peluche (por contra la salud mental de mi compañero me preocupaba cada vez más)

-Bueno… creo que ya me puedo ir.

-¡¡Arigato_noda_ Tohma!! Kumagoro quiere darte las gracias por haberme ayudado.- acercaste tu peluche hacia mi nariz y simulaste un beso de agradecimiento. Ese gesto tan tierno arrancó sin remedio una sonrisa de mi boca. En ocasiones puedes ser realmente adorable ¿Lo sabías Ryuichi?

Supongo que _s_ lo sabías, y también sabías que ese gesto me hizo por momentos más vulnerable porque fue en ese momento cuando tu mirada cambió.

-Tohma… Ryuichi también quiere darte las gracias ahora.

Una expresión adulta en tus ojos azul cobalto, tus brazos rodeándome el cuello y cuando quise darme cuenta te habías acercado a mí hasta casi rozar nuestras narices.

-Ryu… ¿qué?- no supe qué decir. Al instante siguiente tus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Sentí una sacudida en el estómago, jamás pensé que un gesto que destilase tanta dulzura pudiese existir en este mundo. No era un beso, era una caricia dada con tus tersos labios aterciopelados. Mi mente estaba colapsada, mi cara ardía, mi corazón latía con fuerza y todo por uno de tus nimios besos… ¿Cómo podía no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¿Cómo no había reparado en ti?

Cuando nos separamos aún tuve la esperanza de ver de nuevo ese brillo infantil en tu cara, de pensar que todo había sido uno más de tus juegos. No podía haber sido tan bonito y a la vez tan sincero.

¿Podía?

Sí podía.

Me miraste fijamente, sin soltar tu abrazo. Abriste la boca para decir unas palabras que te costaron pronunciar, se te veía nervioso, como un niño indefenso. Y sentí unas ganas enormes de protegerte.

-Tohma… yo…- tragaste saliva y suspiraste. De nuevo trataste de hablar. Yo no podía mediar palabra.- Yo… no pude evitarlo. Hace tanto tiempo que yo… por favor, no me odies por esto.- tus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas- No me importa si no me quieres tanto como yo a ti, pero por favor no me odies…

Parecías a punto de sollozar, tus ojos azules brillaban con un nuevo color a causa de las lágrimas, el pelo te caía por la frente adornando tus contornos con un toque angelical, tan puro e inocente que no pude evitar quedar cautivado por él. Me enamoré de esa visión, me enamoré de ti nada más verte con otros ojos, no como un amigo o como el prestigioso cantante.

Sino como un niño, mi niño… mi Ryuichi.

Abriste la boca para decir algo más, nunca supe el qué. Porque en ese momento aproveché para unir mis labios a los tuyos de nuevo, sin importarme nada más te devolví aquel beso. Parecías sorprendido al principio pero luego te relajaste, te abrazaste más a mi cuello, pero esta vez no de forma posesiva sino dulce y relajada. Nuestros labios se unieron en una caricia, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban dulcemente, acaricié tus cabellos con una mano y con la otra rodeé tu cintura, atrayéndote, pegándote más a mí.

Un leve gemido escapó de tu boca y nuestro jugueteo se volvió más apasionado y ardiente, me quemaba por dentro. El suave contacto de tus manos en mi cuello me erizaba la piel. No paraba de preguntarme como había podido ser tan ignorante para no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba, de las veces que te había deseado, así, ahora. Pegado a mí, besándote sin medida. Te amaba, Dios, cuanto te amaba.

Y aún hoy te amo…

Comencé a bajar por tu cuello, besando cada centímetro de tu piel, escuchando tus gemidos de aprobación y notando tus manos acariciando mi nuca.

-Ah… To-Tohma… yo te amo…

Levanté mi mirada hacia ti, las lágrimas seguían ahí, pero sentí que esa vez eran lágrimas de alegría. Te bese cariñosamente la nariz como si fuera tu conejito rosado y susurré, las palabras saliendo de mi corazón.

-Yo también te amo… Ryuichi.

De nuevo más besos apasionados, más caricias y más gemidos por ambas partes, perdiste la vergüenza inicial y te atreviste a acariciar mi semidesnudo cuerpo provocándome escalofríos y aumentando mi temperatura. Los besos comenzaron a cobrar intensidad, me estabas tentando de tal manera que ahora no podría parar ni aunque quisiera. Deslicé mis manos debajo de tu camiseta, comencé a acariciarte.

-Ah…nhhh… Tohma…-tu voz, tu dulce voz pronunciando mi nombre fue demasiado para mí. Supe que te quería en ese momento, te quería para mí y sólo para mí… te miré a los ojos febrilmente y tú comprendiste enseguida; pensé que te asustarías, me parecías muy niño, muy frágil para todo esto. Pero la parte adulta salió a la luz: me sonreíste lasciva y tentadoramente y te acercaste a mi oreja, mordisqueándola juguetonamente. Tus manos deshicieron el nudo de mi toalla y comenzaste a quitármela lentamente, haciéndome sufrir con tu lentitud.

De nuevo nos besamos esta vez con ardiente deseo en ambas partes, la danza de nuestras lenguas se había convertido ahora en una lucha desenfrenada, ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de que nos estábamos moviendo hasta que perdimos el equilibrio aterrizando en el sofá.

Nos miramos un momento y luego nos sonreímos, como si fuéramos dos niños a punto de hacer una travesura, me senté a horcajadas acomodándome en tu cintura y te despojé de tu camiseta dejando al descubierto tu apetecible torso que me apresuré a explorar con mi boca y mi lengua; tus gemidos me indicaban que iba por buen camino mientras tus manos me brindaban caricias expertas por todo el cuerpo, deseaba fundirme contigo en uno solo y ya no pude contenerme más. Te quité los pantalones con ansia y finalmente los dos acabamos desnudos en el sofá frotando nuestros ahora sudorosos cuerpos. Ahora ya no te veía como aquel niño indefenso, más bien parecías tú más experto que yo. Te colocaste sobre mí invirtiendo los papeles y me susurraste seductoramente al oído.

-Mi Tohma-koi… voy a darte tanto placer que nunca experimentarás nada igual.

Lo miré algo asombrado, jamás pensé que oiría esas palabras de él, lo más sorprendente sin embargo fue que cumplió a rajatabla su promesa: supo exactamente donde besar, lamer, acariciar y estimular para que perdiese totalmente el control y sucumbiese ante él. Ahora era yo quien me sentía un inexperto frente a él. ¡Yo! Tohma Seguchi el mayor experto que os podáis imaginar me sentía como si fuera mi primera vez… me estabas desnudando el alma con tus cálidas manos y tu nombre escapó de entre mis labios mezclado con ardientes gritos de placer. Dios, lo disfruté como nunca. Acabé soltando todo mi placer con un gemido que me fue difícil ocultar. Quiero que te quede claro ahora y siempre, Ryuichi, que nadie me hizo sentir así salvo tú.

Cuando pude recuperarme del todo sentí la necesidad de devolverte todo lo que me habías dado.

-Prepárate, my honey Ryuchi, para la mejor noche de tu vida…

Me cediste entonces tu cuerpo con sumisión suplicándome con la mirada que hiciese con él todo lo que quisiese o más. No era el único que quería fundirme contigo, sentí en tus ojos la misma necesidad que destilaban los míos y de nuevo comenzó el placer por ambas partes, incluso tus gemidos sonaban melodiosos, tus labios hinchados y rojos por los ardientes besos se movían pronunciando palabras pero sin llegar a soltar más que gemidos confusos. Del mismo modo que a mí me habían turbado todos tus juegos expertos sentí que ahora eras tú el que sucumbía ante mí, ahora yo tenía el control (como era normal, je :P) y no dudé en usar mi fuerza para llevarnos a ambos al mayor clímax experimentado.

Hicimos el amor toda la noche brindándonos dulzura y pasión mutua, jamás pensé que yo pudiese llegar a ser tan dulce con alguien, pero como ya he dicho, eso sólo me ha pasado contigo.

Cuando el tímido sol del amanecer baño nuestros desnudos y enredados cuerpos obligándonos a despertar, nos miramos. Tus ojos parecían suplicarme algo, no entendí qué pero tus palabras me lo dejaron claro.

-Tohma… ¿de verdad me amas? ¿De verdad me has tomado en serio?

-Pues claro…

-Dime que no me vas a dejar nunca, dime que no soy para ti otro juguete que puedas utilizar para después abandonar…- las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar por tus ojos me oprimieron el corazón- Por favor… prométeme que… promete…

-Siempre te amaré.- te susurré apoyando un dedo sobre tus labios para acallar tus angustiosas palabras. Te rodeé con mi cuerpo en un abrazo que pretendía demostrarte todo el amor que te guardaba y te besé en los labios con toda la dulzura que pudiese tener.

-Estoy aquí y no dejaré de quererte nunca. Estaré siempre a tu lado, te lo prometo.

Noté un leve sollozo, enterraste tu cabeza en mi cuello y te encogiste a mi lado, como un niño indefenso e inocente. Me pareciste frágil y adorable y me prometí en ese mismo instante que te protegería siempre, toda mi vida. De cualquier peligro, de cualquier mal… incluso de mí mismo.

Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Protegerte de mí, porque sé que no podré darte más amor. Con el tiempo nuestros encuentros antes esporádicos se volvieron más frecuentes: miradas cómplices, roces disimulados, fugaces besos aprovechando un poco de intimidad, y cualquier excusa para encontrarnos y amarnos como la primera vez.

Pero con el tiempo, no sé que ocurrió, comencé a verte de nuevo como lo que eras: un niño. Y es que fuera de nuestra relación nada había cambiado: seguías siendo un cantante genial, un loco de atar y un chibi-Ryuichi cuando te cuadraba. Y era precisamente tu inocencia lo que me asustaba, tu pureza la que me hacía sentirme culpable. Yo que todo lo que toco se destroza, arruiné la vida de Yuki con mis acciones egoístas y a poco estuve de perder su amistad para siempre. Y ahora tú… tenía la impresión de que eras una muñeca de porcelana que iba a quebrarse en mis manos. Y no podría soportar el verte corrompido por mi causa. No, eso no. Sería demasiado doloroso.

Y esta es mi decisión, creo que Nittle Grasper ya ha tenido suficiente. Es hora de un descanso. Es hora de decirnos adiós.

Noriko lo comprende y sonríe, ella piensa igual que yo, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no podríamos adaptarnos a las nuevas generaciones. Pragmática como siempre

Y tú me miras un momento anonadado, Kumagoro cae de tu mano de la impresión y apenas puedes contener las lágrimas.

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntas con la mirada "¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con nosotros?"

Luego vuelve tu vena infantil, montas un berrinche y pataleas por toda la habitación, lloras desconsolado y me insultas llamándome egoísta y diciendo que tengo una mente de viejo y que no sé vivir la vida... en definitiva: muy típico de Ryu-chan

Pero nada puede hacerme cambiar de opinión y ahora lo sabes, lo lees en mis ojos que tratan de no dejar pasar las lágrimas, sabes que no sólo Nittle Grasper se ha acabado, sino que _lo nuestro_ se ha acabado.

Cuando todos se han ido y tú y yo nos quedamos a solas es cuando das rienda suelta a tu verdadero yo. Me miras suplicándome y te acercas a mi tratando de abrazarme.

-Tohma… Por qué… ¿Es que ya no me quieres? Por favor, no me hagas esto.

-Ryuichi... es mi decisión, te pido que la respetes.

-Me prometiste… me prometiste…

Sonrío falsamente para dar más veracidad a mi actuación y trato de hablar de forma despreocupada.

-No pretenderás que cumpla mi promesa tanto tiempo ¿no?- Dios, estas palabras me están matando, por favor no me mires así, me lo estas poniendo más duro de lo que creía.

-Tú… tú aún me quieres- tratas de convencerme entre sollozos- Dilo Tohma, me amas… ¡yo te amo con toda mi alma!- sollozas de nuevo- ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes! Te necesito, ¡te quiero!

Te abrazas a mí hundiendo tu cabeza en mi cuello como siempre te ha gustado hacer, tratando de negar la realidad, negando el hecho de que te esté rechazando. Repites mi nombre una y otra vez con voz rota. Esto es demasiado, si sigo así me moriré de pena.

Te abrazo con fuerza y luego te beso, mis lágrimas resbalan ya sin control. Te abrazas a mí desesperadamente como si quisieras mantenerme así para siempre. Nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aire y cuando nos separamos por fin veo que tanto tus ojos como los míos se ven tristes y llorosos.

-Es… es la única manera. No puedo seguir así... Ryuchi, debemos separarnos.

Las fuerzas te fallan y me veo obligado a sujetarte, parece que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento. Me suplicas una última vez, y de nuevo recibes la misma respuesta. La separación ya es evidente. Salgo de la habitación dejándote llorando a mis espaldas.

Me partes el corazón Ryuichi, pero no puedo hacerte más daño, no _quiero_ hacerte más daño. Esto es lo mejor estoy seguro de ello.

Algún día nos reencontraremos y todo signo de amor habrá desaparecido; el tiempo lo cura todo o eso dicen, y yo quiero creerlo. Sólo espero que seas feliz, olvídame y yo te recordaré con el mismo amor de siempre.

Quiero que olvides nuestra promesa, aunque yo siempre recordaré… no dejaré de quererte nunca.

**NA**:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NANODAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! O

Mi primer fic de Gravitation! Wiiiiii!!!!! Al fin he podido estrenarme en la sección porque tenía unas ganas… he leído verdaderas obras de arte por aquí así que espero estar a la altura jeje. Es el primer fic que publico en una perspectiva de primera persona porque no tengo mucha práctica en ello así que espero que seáis comprensivos :P, bajo mi humilde punto de vista estoy muy satisfecha con el fic, (pero mi opinión no cuenta, yo ya sé lo buena que soy ojojojo así que ya sabéis, reviews onegai! Además mañana es mi cumple, que mejor regalo ¿no?)

Me alegro de que me haya salido tan bien un Tohma-Ryuichi porque adoro esa pareja, es que son tan kawaii los dos

Si os ha gustado tengo buenas noticias porque tengo pensado hacer una continuación pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de Ryuichi (y una tercera parte que no os cuento de que va XD soy mala muahuahua)

Bueno, lo voy dejar porque aún no acabé el comentario de texto de lengua (es que de repente me vino la inspiración de golpe y no pude parar de escribir) pero que no se queje la profe que le mando un ejercicio de redacción de 10 XDD.

De nuevo pido reviews. Y si os ha gustado la historia seguid atentos a la continuación, y si os ha gustado como escribo os agradezco la lectura y review de otras de mis historias.

Matta ne NODA!

29-9-2004

21:30 pm

PD: Y por supuesto no me olvido de ti Rikku-chan: Sale Deraka con una tarta de cumpleaños y un gorrito de fiesta 

CUMPLEAÑOS FEEEELIZ CUMPLEAAAAÑOS FEEELIZ TE DESEAMOS RIKKU!!!! CUUUMPLEAAAAAÑOOOOS FEEEEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! Omedetouuuuu!! O


End file.
